You're not Busan-ssi
by Yoovanilla
Summary: "mereka memanggilku Busan ssi!" "ani, kau bukan busan ssi, kau Daehyun ssi" Daehyun x Youngjae, DAEJAE, BANGHIM, JONGLO, boy x boy, yaoi, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You're not Busan-ssi**

**Cast: Daehyun Youngjae Yongguk Himchan**

**Pair: DaeJae (main), BangHim**

**Happy reading ~~**

**.**

.

.

"Daehyun ah, kau tidak berangkat sekolah?" Yongguk meraih lengan pemuda yang masih nyaman berbaring dikasurnya. Sudah tiga kali ini Yongguk membangunkannya tapi tetap saja orang yang itu tidak beranjak. Tangannya masih merangkul boneka beruang berkostum tentara yang selalu menemaninya tidur.

"aku tidak mau sekolah lagi" bukannya bangun dan bersiap sekolah seperti yang diperintahkan, pemuda bernama Daehyun malah menjawab dengan nada merajuk.

Yongguk tidak menjawab. Ia mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Daehyun, adik sepupunya yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamanya sebulan yang lalu.

"Daehyunie, waeyo?" tanya pemuda lain yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Dia ikut berbaring di samping Daehyun dan membelai rambutnya tapi ditepis oleh Daehyun.

"aku hanya malas ke sekolah, himchan hyung" Daehyun mengambil posisi duduk.

"masalah yang kemarin lagi?"

"mereka memanggilku Busan ssi!" Daehyun membanting bonekanya ke lantai. Himchan dan Yongguk saling berpandangan. Yongguk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena jika ia berada di posisi Daehyun saat ini mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"kau sudah besar daehyunie, kau sudah berumur 18 tahun. Ingat itu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi" Himchan mencoba untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Ia menatap mata Daehyun. "kau punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus dijalankan, jangan pedulikan mereka" lanjutnya.

Daehyun terlihat berpikir. Mencerna apa yang baru saja Himchan katakan.

"jadi?" tanya Himchan.

"um, ne, aku akan pergi sekolah" jawab Daehyun pelan, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"anak baik" Himchan meremas pantat Daehyun

"YA HYUNG SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Daehyun memukuli Himchan dengan bantal sebelum ia lari ke kamar mandi.

Himchan tertawa melihat respon Daehyun. sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua orang terdekatnya. "gomawo" ucapnya pada Himchan. Himchan tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Yongguk. "aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" jawabnya lalu pergi.

Yongguk terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan Daehyun. Teman-teman sekolahnya selalu menertawakan aksen busannya yang sangat kental. Bahkan Ini sudah minggu ketiga semenjak Daehyun pindah ke sekolah yang sekarang, dan Yongguk belum pernah mendengar ia mempunyai teman.

Yongguk mengerti Daehyun sangat merasa kesepian. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menemani Daehyun adalah pacarnya, Himchan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Singkat banget yah ini mwhehehehe chap 2 panjang kok tapi ga janji #plak

**.**

**.**

Thanks to yang sudah menyempatkan diri menulis review di ff saya sebelumnya.

For **Yui the devil** / **ToBangHim** / **Clvrmonds** / **yongchan** / **DEER** / **no komen** / **Vict** / **AlmightyVict**

Jeongmal gomawoyo ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 updated! **

**Masuk ramadhan tapi tetep update mwhehehe g-yeah since isn't rated M story **

**Awalnya ini Cuma ff banghim & Daejae, tapi ehem, ada yang ngereview minta Jonglo noh**

**Jadi nanti ada nyempil Jonglo dikit-dikit ga tau di chapter berapa hihi, is it okay? Oke **

.

.

.

Daehyun memasuki rumah dengan malas, meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Bel rumah berbunyi, tetapi ia memilih untuk tetap menekan-nekan tombol remote TV dari pada beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"aigoo anak ini, membuka pintu saja tidak mau" Himchan mengomel ketika melewati sofa yang diduduki Daehyun.

"siapa?" tanya Yongguk yang kini duduk disebelah Daehyun, Daehyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Daehyun ah, Youngjae mencarimu" ucap Himchan menghampiri Daehyun dan diikuti seorang anak laki-laki dibelakangnya. Daehyun dan Yongguk menoleh melihat siapa yang datang dan keduanya menatap heran pemuda yang disebut bernama Youngjae barusan.

"annyeonghaseyo, aku Youngjae, teman Daehyun" dia tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada Yongguk. Sedangkan Daehyun masih dengan wajah bingungnya karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tamu tersebut.

"teman?" tanya bang-dae bersamaan.

"waeyo? ya Daehyun ssi, kita ini kan satu sekolah, bukankah kita teman?" kini giliran Youngjae yang heran

"ummm... "

" ... "

" ... "

"aaah ne, Youngjae ssi, duduklah" ucap Himchan mencairkan keadaan. Ia menyuruhnya duduk disebelah Daehyun, lalu mengajak Yongguk(suami)nya untuk meninggalkan dae-jae berdua.

"um, Daehyun ssi, mianhe" Youngjae memulai percakapan

"wae?" tanya Daehyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan orang dihadapannya saat ini. Daehyun tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba datang, mengaku teman, dan minta maaf.

"mian untuk kejadian tadi, Yoorin ... memanggilmu dengan tidak sopan"

Daehyun mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang dimaksud Youngjae. beberapa detik kemudian ia akhirnya ingat. "aah gadis yang tadi. gwencana, aku sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu. Yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama"

"aniya, tetap saja itu tidak sopan. Dia seharusnya memanggilmu dengan namamu, bukan ... "

"busan-ssi?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan. "kenapa kau yang minta maaf? dia pacarmu?". Lagi-lagi Youngjae mengangguk.

"Daehyun ah, makanlah. Ajak Youngjae juga, neh? kalian baru pulang sekolah, pasti lapar" teriak Himchan dari dapur. Daehyun mendesah, bukan karena ia tidak mau mengajak Youngjae, tapi ia hanya merasa bahwa suara Himchan benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang eomma yang cerewet.

Daehyun dengan canggung mengajak Youngjae menuju dapur. Mereka berempat makan di satu meja dengan mengobrol, yah meskipun selama acara makan yang terdengar hanyalah suara Himchan yang terus menerus menanyai Youngjae.

Tidak seperti Yongguk, Himchan tipe orang yang ekspresif. Dia bahkan mencubit pipi Youngjae karena Youngjae menurutnya sangat imut, sedangkan Yongguk diam saja meskipun ia juga berpikir bahwa Youngjae itu manis. Apalagi Youngjae juga orang yang ceria dan cukup banyak bicara, menjadikan makan siang kali ini menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya.

'mereka sudah seperti kenal lama saja' batin Daehyun

Daehyun mengantar Youngjae sampai gerbang.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah memaafkan Yoorin?"

Daehyun mengangguk, padahal dalam hati ia belum bisa menerimanya. Tentu saja ia masih tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"gomawoyo, aku akan menasehatinya agar dia tidak mengulangi lagi" mereka berdua tersenyum.

"terima kasih juga untuk makan siangnya, hyung-mu sangat menyenangkan haha"

"mwoya, dia lebih seperti ahjumma cerewet menurutku" Daehyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"haha baiklah, aku pulang. Annyeong Daehyun-ssi"

"ne, Youngjae-ssi"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Daehyun merasa senang. Ada yang diajak bicara selain Yongguk dan Himchan, ada yang memanggilnya dengan namanya, Daehyun ssi. Yah, meskipun ia tidak yakin besok akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"YA!" seseorang memukul kepala Daehyun "kau bilang apa tadi? ahjumma cerewet?"

Daehyun meringis imut. "antarkan aku pulang, Yongguk sedang sibuk"

"nde, ahjumma" kata Daehyun lirih sambil berjalan menuju mobil

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Kayaknya bakal short terus nih ampe akhir #plak **

**Bang-him are cameo here, tapi sepertinya mereka bakal nongol terus(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter updated ^^ at least, ini lebih panjang dari chapter 2 kkk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggeliat pelan. Aaahhhh ini hari senin. Pantas saja Yongguk hyung membangunkanku. Biasanya aku menunggu Himchan hyung untuk menyeretku ke kamar mandi, tapi sekarang tidak! Aku bahkan kadang sudah selesai mandi ketika Yongguk hyung ingin membangunkanku.

Meskipun mereka berdua tidak pernah menanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba aku semangat sekali pergi ke sekolah, tapi aku yakin mereka tahu jawabannya. Youngjae. kalian ingat? Pemuda yang datang kerumah 2 minggu yang lalu, dia sangat baik.

"Daehyun ah, Youngjae sudah datang"

"ne hyung"

Aku segera menuruni anak tangga menghampiri Youngjae yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Dia selalu mampir kerumahku setiap pagi, karena kami melewati arah yang sama.

"kau sudah sarapan?"

Dia mengangguk, "kajja, kita sudah hampir terlambat"

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya mengobrol dan bercanda. Sekarang aku tahu dia baru saja pulang dari olimpiade di Jepang selama satu bulan. Pantas saja aku baru melihatnya.

"Oppa, annyeong~~"

"Daehyun ssi annyeong~~"

Aish, Yoorin.

dia berlari menuju kearah kami dengan senyum yang lebar. Dia pun melempar senyum kepadaku tapi aku tidak membalasnya. Aku tidak tersenyum, aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan orang seperti Yoorin. dia sangat pandai berakting, dia hanya baik padaku hanya saat ada Youngjae. tsk

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, waktunya istirahaattt! Aku senang sekali istirahat, pertanda aku bisa makan di kantin. Aku berjalan sendirian menuju kantin, um, selain Youngjae, aku memang tidak punya teman lagi disini. Mereka semua tetap menyebalkan.

"Daehyun ah" aku menoleh ke asal suara. Pasti Youngjae. dia memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk duduk satu meja dengannya, tentu saja aku mau, tapi Yoorin yang duduk disebelahnya menatapku dengan tajam.

"aku duduk disana saja" kataku sambil menunjuk meja di sudut kantin. Aku beranjak pergi tapi Youngjae menarik lenganku dan menuntunku ke mejanya. Aku dan Youngjae duduk bersebrangan dengan Yoorin. Bisa kulihat wajah kesalnya yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Oppa, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi menonton, neh? Ada Film bagus di Bioskop!" katanya penuh semangat.

"mianhae, hari ini aku janji mengerjakan tugas dengan Daehyun" jawab Youngjae, dia memang sudah janji mau ke rumah untuk mengajariku Fisika.

"kau bisa mengerjakannya besok"

"menontonnya juga bisa besok"

"Oppa!"

"wae? Kau bisa menonton dengan yang lain, bukan?" Youngjae sedikit kesal. Yoorin mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan aku melanjutkan makanku.

.

.

.

Bug!

Seseorang menyeret dan membanting punggungku ke dinding ketika aku hendak masuk ke toilet. Yoorin. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal sehingga bisa membantingku sekeras ini.

"yah! Busan! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menjauhi Youngjae Oppa, huh? Lihat, dia bahkan lebih memilih pergi ke rumahmu dari pada berkencan denganku! Kau menggodanya? Apa kau ini gay?"

"ya Kim Yoorin" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Yoorin dengan pelan tapi cukup membuat Yoorin melebarkan matanya. Aku pun sama terkejutnya.

"Oppa?"

"apa kau sudah selesai memakinya?" tanyanya sambil menarik lenganku kesampingnya.

"a-a-aniya, aku hanya ... "

"hm, kau akan bilang kalau kau bercanda bukan? Sekarang pergilah" jawab Youngjae dengan nada yang ... cukup santai.

"mwo?"

"aku tidak mau lagi mempunyai yeojachingu sepertimu, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

"Oppa ... " Yoorin hampir menangis. "kau memutuskanku hanya karena masalah ini? hanya karena si Busan aneh ini?"

Youngjae tidak menjawab, dia menggenggam tanganku pergi. Yoorin menatapku penuh amarah sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah menjauhinya. Aku ... entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku, merasa lega Youngjae putus dengan gadis itu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya mengikuti kemana kaki Youngjae melangkah.

Kami berhenti di taman belakang sekolah, dia mengambil nafasnya berat.

"kita harus masuk ke kelas" ucapku

"shireo, aku sedang ingin disini. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pergi"

Aku memutuskan untuk ikut membolos dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"mianhae, kalian harus berpisah karenaku" ucapku lirih

"anak itu, dia sudah sering melakukan ini sebelumnya. dia suka memaki orang lain, dan aku selalu memaafkannya, tapi perilakunya terhadapmu tadi sudah keterlaluan. aku pikir dia akan berubah, ternyata tidak. Dia juga sangat keras kepala dan egois. Aish dia yang harus minta maaf, bukan kau. Ini bukan salahmu"

"aniya, tetap saja ini salahku" meskipun sebenarnya aku senang, tapi aku masih merasa tidak enak.

"baiklah, ini salahmu. Dan aku anggap absenmu dari kelas kali ini adalah dalam rangka menebus kesalahanmu. Kau harus menemaniku disini"

Dia tersenyum, manis. aku balas senyum kepadanya.

Hening.

Dia bersenandung pelan, aku suka mendengar suaranya. Ketika berbicara suaranya sangat imut, ketika menyanyi suaranya sangat lembut. Aku perlahan mengikuti nadanya. Kemudian dia menatapku.

"wae?"

"aku baru tahu kalau suaramu sangat bagus"

Aku menaikkan alis. Aku yakin tadi itu sangat pelan dan dia pasti tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"menyanyilah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

Aku menggeleng. Tapi dia tetap memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang dia minta. Akhirnya aku menurutinya, aku menyanyikan lagu Kim BumSoo 'Please'

"woaaaaa jinjja daehyun ah, suaramu sangat bagus"

"aniya, aku hanya menyanyi biasa"

Aku membantah semua pujiannya, meskipun benar bahwa suaraku memang lumayan hehe. Teman-temanku di desa semua memuji bakat menyanyiku, bahkan para sonsaengnim.

Bel sekolah terdengar. Aku dan Youngjae tertawa dengan keras, tidak terasa kita sudah berjam-jam hanya duduk dan mengobrol hingga waktunya pulang. Aku yakin Himchan hyung akan mengomel jika mengetahui aku membolos seperti ini. Kami berdua beranjak lalu mengambil tas dan pulang.

"ya Yoo Youngjae, kau tidak seperti orang yang baru putus" sindirku

"apakah itu sebuah masalah, Jung Daehyun? lagipula aku lebih suka bersama denganmu"

Eh? Dia lebih suka bersama denganku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku juga senang sekali bersamanya.

.

.

.

Youngjae menghampiriku sambil tergesa-gesa. Ditangannya ada kertas dan bolpoin. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia menanyakan tanggal lahir, alamat, dan lainnya. Dan aku hanya menjawab. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi entah kemana. Aku melanjutkan makanku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia datang lagi.

"Daehyun ah" dia melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku

"yang tadi untuk apa?" tanyaku

"formulir, Kita akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi untuk class meeting bulan depan"

aku tersedak. "MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Balasan khusus review dari meme: aku 92line ^^ ff daejae biasanya aku nyari di asianfanfics sama di fanfiction ini say. Ada wordpress tapi ga tau alamatnya hehe

Dan untuk pasangan unyu Jonglo, ada di chapter 4, neh? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Story updated! Tapi sepertinya alurnya jalan di tempat. Ah entahlah, seadanya ya ...**

**yang seme Daehyun dong :) tp memang agak unyu(?) **

**Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Happy Sunday ...

Aku bangun dari tidur panjangku, pertandingan sepak bola di sekolah kemarin sangat melelahkan. Dan hari minggu ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat Daehyun, dia terlalu gugup untuk mengikuti perlombaan terakhir class meeting yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi. Di sekolah, kompetisi tarik suara memang perlombaan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu setelah sepak bola. Wajar saja jika dia merasa tidak percaya diri.

Aku hanya memakai kaos, celana pendek, dan topi. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari sini.

Hmm, pasti Himchan hyung sedang membuat sesuatu. Bau masakannya bisa tercium sampai halaman. Tumben sekali dia tidak mengajakku pergi berbelanja."itu barang siapa, hyung?" tanyaku saat melihat 2 tas besar di ruang tengah.

"ah, itu adikku Jongup, dia akan liburan disini selama seminggu" jawab Yongguk hyung, aku mengangguk paham.

Daehyun mengikutiku menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ditangannya ada makanan yang ia bawa dari meja makan. Aigoo anak ini, mulutnya tidak pernah sepi dari makanan.

"JUNG DAEHYUN! KAU MENCURI MASAKANKU LAGIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak Himchan hyung dari dapur. Aku menggeleng sedangkan daehyun meneruskan makannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan ... eh? Ada dua anak laki-laki sedang um, berciuman.

"YA! Asdfghjklkjhggfdsa ... " Daehyun mengomel dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, entah aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. "BERANINYA KALIAN MENODAI KAMARKU! LAKUKAN DI TEMPAT LAIN!" sekarang terdengar lebih jelas. Dua pemuda tersebut segera lari keluar begitu Daehyun mengusirnya

"Youngjae ah, mianhae, kau pasti ... " kata Daehyun pelan

"g-gwencana" aku tersadar

"itu Jongup, dan um pacarnya, Zelo. Aish, mereka berdua. Kau pasti ... " Daehyun berbicara dengan nada gelisah.

"tenang saja, aku sudah lebih terbiasa. Apa kau lupa aku melihat bang-him hyung bermesraan setiap hari?" jawabku. mungkin dia merasa tidak enak karena aku straight. aku benar-benar sudah terbiasa sekarang.

Aku dan Daehyun menuruni tangga ketika Himchan hyung menyuruh kami untuk sarapan. Meja makannya terlihat lebih ramai, ada Jongup dan Zelo disana. Setelah berkenalan, kami semua bercanda. Seperti saat pertama kali ke rumah ini, aku langsung bisa akrab dengan Jong-lo.

"apa kau pacarnya Dae hyung?" tanya Jongup

"eh? a-a-ani" jawabku

"ya Jongup ah!" Daehyun memukul kepalanya

"tapi kalian terlihat romantis" lanjut zelo dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Padahal Daehyun tadi hanya membersihkan nasi yang tertinggal di tepi bibirku.

"lihat, wajah Youngjae hyung memerah!" ujar Jongup, wajahku memerah?

"a-a-aniya!" aku membantahnya. Dan sekarang, aku gugup? Aisshhh kenapa aku ini? Daehyun memberikan death glarenya pada jong-lo sehingga mereka berdua tidak lagi menggodaku. Yongguk dan Himchan hyung tertawa

.

.

.

Aku sedang tiduran dengan Daehyun di ranjangnya.

"Youngjae ah, kenapa tidak lagu korea saja? kenapa I Believe I Can Fly?" keluhnya, "aku takut lupa liriknya nanti"

Aku menggenggam tangannya "gwencana, kau pasti bisa"

"Youngjae ah, apa aku harus mengikutinya?"

Aku tersenyum, aku menyukai caranya memanggilku yang sedikit manja. "ne" jawabku mantap.

Dia mendesah. Aku bisa melihat kegelisahan di wajahnya. sebenarnya aku juga tidak harus memaksanya seperti ini, tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang berharga bagi Daehyun, aku ingin membuatnya dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin Daehyun dikucilkan lagi. Aku ingin Daehyun mempunyai teman selainku. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa Daehyun mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak tidak tahu diri yang terus mengejeknya.

Aku mengajaknya ke dapur dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Aku membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah aku persiapkan, untung saja Himchan hyung tidak memakannya. Mata Daehyun seketika berbinar melihat apa yang aku letakkan dihadapannya.

"ini untukku? Kau membuatnya untukku?" aku mengangguk. Tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung melahap cheesecake yang aku berikan, tidak butuh lama bagi seorang Jung Daehyun untuk menghabiskannya. Aku sengaja membuat dalam ukuran standar.

Aku melihat piringnya sudah bersih, dia sudah sampai pada gigitan terakhir. Dia melihatku sekilas, lalu menjilati sisa-sisa selai dijari-jarinya. Ukuran standar pasti sangat kurang bagi perutnya. "bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menjawab dengan memberikan 2 jempol kepadaku.

"kau mau lagi?" tawarku. Dia tersenyum, "akan kubuatkan yang lebih besar jika kau tidak lupa liriknya besok". Dia menelan ludah, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"hyung, apa kalian benar-benar tidak berpacaran?" tanya Jongup yang duduk di kursi tengah. Aku dan Daehyun duduk di kursi belakang. Hari ini semua ikut pergi ke sekolah untuk melihat penampilan kami berdua, Himchan hyung duduk di depan menemani suami(Yongguk)nya mengemudi mobil.

"waeyo?" tanyaku. Dia menunjuk tanganku dan Daehyun yang dari tadi berpegangan. Aku ingin melepasnya tapi genggaman Daehyun semakin erat.

Daehyun menyuruh Jongup untuk diam dengan ancaman-ancamannya. Dia masih menggenggam tanganku, dia sangat gugup.

Kami sudah berada di ruang tunggu. Daehyun menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya memegangi kursi dengan kuat.

"Youngjae ah, kita batalkan saja, kau maju sendiri saja, neh?" katanya tiba-tiba

"wae? Kita sudah sejauh ini dae, kau tidak boleh mundur begitu saja. santai saja dae, kau hanya terlalu gugup"

"aniya, aku hanya, aku tidak ingin kau dijauhi teman-temanmu karenaku jae, kau pasti akan kehilangan teman-temanmu jika kita berdua dalam satu panggung, aku tidak mau ... "

Aku menyeretnya menuju ruang ganti. Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan itu, dia selalu berkata seperti itu. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya karena takut teman-temanku juga akan menjauhiku. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, mereka semua sudah mengucilkanku karena aku dekat dengannya. Aku menutup tirai ruangan "Daehyun ah, dengarkan aku" dia mengangguk. "Daehyun ah, meskipun seluruh sekolah ini akan menjauhiku, aku akan tetap melakukan ini. kita hanya butuh naik ke panggung dan bernyanyi. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anak-anak itu. arasseo?"

Dia menatapku tajam, God kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. aish aku merasa pipiku memanas, "Daehyun ah, k-kenapa melihatku s-seperti itu?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku menghindari matanya, dia menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku jae?" bisiknya. Aku menelan ludah, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya lewat telingaku.

"molla, a-aku ... "

"aigoo, ternyata kalian sedang enak-enakan bermesraan disini, huh?" Himchan hyung tiba-tiba datang dan membuka tirai, aku langsung melepaskan pelukan Daehyun. dia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Daehyun, sepertinya hanya memberikan semangat, ia juga sama khawatirnya denganku. Sebelum pergi, ia mencium pipi Daehyun sehingga membuatnya mengomel dan sepertinya berhasil membuatnya lupa akan perasaan gugupnya, haha.

"kau masih ingat di bagian mana kita bernyanyi saling berhadapan kan?" tanyaku memastikan, dia mengangguk.

"hyung!" Jongup dan Zelo ternyata juga berada di backstage mencari kami. "fighting, daejae hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"daejae hyung?"

"nanti kalau kalian sudah jadian, kan menjadi daejae couple kkkk~~ " kata Zelo. Aku dan Daehyun hanya menggeleng meihat Jong-lo couple yang terus-terusan menggoda kami berdua.

"maklum hyung, Zelo sudah menjadi daejae shipper semenjak pertama bertemu. Kalian sangat cocok katanya" jelas Jongup. Aish aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan 2 anak ini. jelas-jelas aku dan Daehyun hanya berteman dekat. Yah, meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa jantungku berdebar ketika skinship dengannya, aaahhh molla molla molla. Kenapa aku ini?

.

.

.

**TBC ~~**

Thanks to buat yang ngikutin cerita ini, review juseyo, buat inspirasi chapter selanjutnya kkk


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter updated! **

**Note: ini Jonglo tidak satu sekolah dengan daejae, cuman kebetulan lagi liburan aja ke rumah Yongguk, jadi sekalian ikutan nonton perlombaannya ^^**

**typo everywhere, males edit #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly ~~_

tatapan aneh dan ejekan dari penonton beberapa menit yang lalu kini berubah menjadi kekaguman dan tepuk tangan riuh yang memenuhi hall begitu lagu selesai. Aku senang, aku senang dengan reaksi mereka. Aku juga senang melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku sebelum kami turun dari panggung. dia lalu mengajakku ke belakang gedung.

"Youngjae ah, bagaimana?"

"sempurna" jawabku, kami berdua tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami berjalan menuju gedung untuk mengajak banghim hyung dan Jonglo untuk pulang tanpa menunggu acara selesai. alasannya? Apa lagi kalau bukan karena Daehyun yang tidak sabar ingin memakan cheesecake yang aku janjikan 2 hari yang lalu. Ckck

Tapi ada yang aneh ketika kami baru saja memasuki hall, beberapa gadis tiba-tiba menghampiri kami.

"Daehyun ssi, suaramu sangat bagus"

"Daehyun ssi, aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai suara emas"

Bahkan ada yang mengajak Daehyun bersalaman dan memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeong, Daehyun ssi, aku Hyemin"

Daehyun terlihat bingung dan menoleh kepadaku, aku tertawa dan mengangguk. Lalu dia baru mau membalas bersalaman dengan gadis itu.

"um, ne, Hyemin ssi" dia menunduk sopan dan melepas tangannya.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang menghampiri kami hanya untuk berkata bahwa suara Daehyun sangat bagus dan memastikan bahwa kami akan menang. Daehyun hanya menjawab dengan kikuk sedangkan aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang malah terlihat seperti orang yang bingung. Akhirnya kami sampai juga di dalam mobil dan mulailah Jonglo couple yang terus menerus membicarakan penampilan kami. Mereka banyak bicara tapi juga lucu, terutama Zelo.

.

.

.

"hei, apa kau melihat Daehyun?" tanyaku pada salah seorang siswa yang berada di kelas daehyun.

"tadi dia pergi ke kantin dengan JoonKyu dan JinSeok" jawabnya.

"ah begitu, gomawo" balasku. Aku keluar dari kelas dengan mendesah pelan. Kesal? Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, harusnya aku senang Daehyun sekarang mempunyai teman dan tidak sendirian lagi. Tapi aku juga merasa kehilangannya, semenjak kami diumumkan sebagai pemenang pada lomba kemarin, dia mempunyai banyak teman, bukan banyak lagi, tapi seluruh sekolah kini mendekatinya, terutama siswa perempuan.

"youngjae ah, kau mau?" tiba-tiba orang yang tengah aku bicarakan telah berdiri di sampingku dan menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat. Aku menggeleng dan meninggalkannya.

"youngjae ah, tunggu" dia mengikuti berjalan di sampingku. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam dan terus berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ada ditanganku, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak membacanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas, sepertinya Daehyun juga sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Sepanjang pelajaran aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dijelaskan sonsaengnim. Aku menaruh kepalaku di atas meja dan memainkan bolpoinku. Aku kembali memikirkan daehyun. aku selalu merasa kesal ketika dia berjalan dengan orang lain, apalagi ketika para gadis tidak tahu malu yang tiba-tiba merangkul lengannya, aishhh

Ah sudah waktunya pulang. Aku membereskan barang-barangku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gaduh memanggil-manggil nama Daehyun. tsk, dia benar-benar sangat populer sekarang. semua orang mengagumi dan memujinya.

"Youngjae ah, kau pulang sendiri, neh? Aku pergi dengan Eunji" ucapnya

Aku mengangkat alis, "Eunji? Sejak kapan kau kenal dengannya? Ah, mian, aku lupa kalau sekarang kau sudah menjadi idol. Pasti Eunji salah satu fansmu. baiklah, aku akan pulang sendiri" aku menarik kasar tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

**Daehyun POV**

Aku masih menikmati makanan yang ada dihadapanku, tidak sengaja aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di cafe dimana aku sedang duduk sekarang. pukul 8 malam. seketika aku membulatkan mataku dan meraih tasku untuk pergi.

"Daehyun ssi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyemin sambil menarik lenganku.

"pulang" aku segera berlari setelah membayar ke kasir. Tidak aku pedulikan Hyemin yang sedang mengumpat karena aku meninggalkannya dengan tiba-tiba. Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau ada janji dengan Youngjae?

"Youngjae masih menunggumu" ucap Yongguk hyung tanpa kutanya begitu aku memasuki rumah. Aku menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menuju kamar.

"Youngjae ah" aku melihat Youngjae membereskan buku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"sepertinya kencanmu hari ini begitu menyenangkan, Jung daehyun. aku sudah mengerjakan semua PR mu, aku akan pulang sekarang" ucapnya tanpa menatapku.

Aku menahan dan melarangnya untuk pergi, "jangan pergi dulu, neh?"

"wae? Bukankah kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk mengerjakan PR mu? Aku sudah mengerjakannya"

"mianhae" kataku. Dia melepas tangannya kasar dan beranjak pergi. Aku segera menahan gagang pintu sebelum ia sempat membukanya.

"mwoya, apalagi yang harus ku kerjakan?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia berbalik untuk menjauh dariku. Dia berusaha menghindar, sehingga aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "lepaskan dae"

"kau kenapa Youngjae ah, kau cemburu?"

"cih mwoya, siapa yang cemburu? aish lepaskan dae"

"lalu kenapa sikapmu berubah akhir-akhir ini?"

"ya! Kau selalu terlambat ketika ada janji denganku, kau harusnya mengerjakan PR mu sendiri! Bukan malah berkencan"

"aniya, dulu kau tidak pernah marah ketika aku lupa dengan janji. Kau juga tidak pernah mengeluh untuk mengerjakan PR ku. Kau hanya cemburu jae" ucapku sedikit menggoda. Tentu saja aku tahu dia menyukaiku, hanya dia saja yang selalu bersikukuh untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah pria normal. aku mengetahuinya semenjak wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah tiap berdekatan denganku, dan bicaranya yang agak gugup ketika aku menatap matanya. Aku menurunkan tanganku, dan sekarang aku memeluk pinggangnya. "boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" bisikku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku membalikkan badannya sehingga wajah kami berhadapan. "sarangheyo"

Dia menelan ludah, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kian cepat. Aku menariknya ke pelukanku, aku tidak tega melihat pipinya yang semakin memerah. "D-dae ... "

"Youngjae ah, aku mencintaimu jae ... " ucapku sekali lagi.

Lama aku menunggunya berbicara, tapi dia masih memilih untuk diam. Dia bahkan tidak membalas pelukanku. Padahal aku yakin dia akan langsung menjawabnya. "Youngjae ah ..." panggilku

Dia mendorong tubuhku, "tapi kau selalu memilih teman-temanmu yang baru dari pada aku, kau bahkan berjalan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap hari, kau tidak lagi menungguku ketika berangkat sekolah, kau meninggalkanku ke kantin ketika istirahat, kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri ke rumah, kau ... "

Aku menariknya kembali ke pelukanku. "aku minta maaf, kau pasti merasa kesepian ...". dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku. "tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka" lanjutku

"wae?"

"mereka hanya menyukai suaraku, mereka hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleranku youngjae ah. aku hanya menyukaimu. kau sudah bersamaku sejak awal. Kau orang pertama yang menerima keberadaanku dan tidak memperdulikan aksen busanku yang terdengar aneh, kau orang yang benar-benar baik, dan ... dan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau datang ke rumahku" ucapku jujur. Aku tahu dia terkejut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai membalas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum.

"b-benarkah?" aku mengangguk. "aku, aku sedih ketika kau meninggalkanku dae, aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengan gadis gadis yang tidak tahu malu itu, aku, aku senang kau disini". Aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "aku, kupikir aku juga menyukaimu, Daehyun ah". aku mengecup pipinya. "ya!" dia langsung mendorongku menjauh.

.

.

.

"youngjae ah, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku?" tanyaku padanya yang kini sudah duduk di ranjangku.

"karena aku juga tidak menyukai mereka" aku menaikkan alis, "mereka semua mengejekmu dan memanggilmu dengan tidak sopan. Aku tidak menyukai orang-orang seperti itu. Kau bukan Busan ssi, kau Daehyun ssi"

Aku mendekatkan posisi dudukku dengannya. "gomawo".

Dia berusaha menghindar ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku. "d-dae, kau mau apa?" aku tidak menjawab dan mencium bibirnya.

Aku sudah berkali-kali mendorong lidahku agar ia membuka sedikit mulutnya tapi ia tetap tidak melakukannya. Akhirnya aku mengalah, aku mempersilahkan lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Aku sengaja membiarkannya, sebelum akhirnya aku membalas dan dengan mudah mengalahkan permainannya. Dan dia hanya pasrah ketika aku berhasil mendominasi, haha. Aku menjilati salivanya yang tercecer di sekitar mulutnya.

"seranganmu lumayan juga" komentarku

"ya! Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini juga laki-laki?" jawabnya

"hm, kau mungkin selalu menang ketika dengan Yoorin, tapi tidak jika denganku, jae" bisikku

"kita lihat saja nanti" tantangnya. Aish dia selalu menganggap dirinya pria sejati.

"kyeopta" aku dan youngjae terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya Himchan hyung sudah berdiri di tengah pintu dengan kamera di tangannya. Seperti sedang ... merekam?

"HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" suara Youngjae hampir membuat gendang telingaku tidak berfungsi.

"aku hanya merekam, Zelo memintaku untuk melakukannya. Dia menyuruhku merekam kissing scene kalian jika sudah jadian" jawabnya santai, lalu pergi. Youngjae mengumpat kelakuan Himchan hyung, aku hanya tertawa. Tidak lama kemudian, ponselku berdering. dari Zelo.

'_Hyung, kalian sudah jadian? Aaw tidak sabar untuk melihat rekaman dari Himchan hyung oiya, selamat untuk pasangan baru ^^ lain kali kita akan melakukan double date'_

Youngjae menggeleng membaca pesan dari Zelo. Aku pun membalas,

'_hanya double? Kau tidak mengajak banghim hyung?'_

Tidak lama kemudian ada balasan,

'_tidak perlu, berkencan dengan mengajak umma cerewet akan sangat merepotkan'_

Aku tertawa membaca balasannya.

"kalian memang keluarga yang aneh" kata Youngjae.

"tapi kau suka kan?"

"itulah yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku senang sekali dengan keluarga aneh seperti kalian"

kami berdua tertawa.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"ne, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

.

**END**

Big thanks to reviewer ff ini *bow*

Mianhae kalau endingnya kurang ngena -_-

RnR, neh?


End file.
